Dark COUNTERPART
'dark COUNTERPARTS ' are a powerful race of magical creatures. They have not a true race in the normal sense. Instad dark COUNTERPARTS are a race consisting of two subraces. One are created by the Eternal Dragons. These dark COUNTERPARTS were first seen when dark TRUNKS wished to his brother, Shenron, that he could have the tools to defeat the Saiyans. This gave him a villain from the past for each Saiyan, one that matched each of them due to history. The other type of dark COUNTERPART are those created by possessing a person with very dark magic. This is a more powerful form of dark COUNTERPART as they gain the ability to use higher levels of Dark Techniques than regular dark COUNTERPARTS. Physical Appearance The first subrace of dark COUNTERPARTS look exactly like the form they were created from, except their entire body isnegative and they are covered in colored glyphs. The second dark COUNTERPART is less consistent but they generally look more darkish than normal. Transformations Super Dark Saiyan This technique is only useable by members of the second subrace of dark COUNTERPART. This allows them to use Dark Copy to copy a Super Saiyan and go Super Dark Saiyan. Super Dark Saiyan 5 This technique is only useable by members of the second subrace of dark COUNTERPART. This allows them to use Dark Copy to copy a Super Saiyan 5 and go Super Dark Saiyan 5. Dark Assimilation This technique is only useable by members of the second subrraace of dark COUNTERPART. This allows them to absorb members of the first subrace of dark COUNTERPART and turn completely black with red eyes and turn into a dark DARK FORM. Notable dark COUNTERPARTS dark TRUNKS dark TRUNKS is the only known member of the second more powerful subrace of dark COUNTERPARTS. He is the possessed by Black Smoke Shenron which is why his level of dark COUNTERPART is so high. dark FREEZA dark FREEZA is the dark COUNTERPART of Freeza. He is the only member of the sub-race: dark Changeling. He has all the powers of the original Freeza except he is as powerful as a Super Saiyan 5. dark CELL dark CELL is the dark COUNTERPART of Cell. He is the only member of the sub-race: dark Bio-Android. He has all the powers of the original Cell except he is as powerful as a Super Saiyan 5. dark BUU dark BUU is the dark COUNTERPART of Kid Buu. He is the only member of the sub-race: dark Majin. He has all the powers of the original Kid Buu except he is as powerful as a Super Saiyan 5. dark BEBI dark BEBI is the dark COUNTERPART of Bebi Vegeta. He is the only member of the sub-race: dark Tuffle. He has all the powers of the original Bebi Vegeta except he is as powerful as a Super Saiyan 5. dark OMEGA SHENRON dark OMEGA SHENRON is the dark COUNTERPART of Omega Shenron. He is the only member of the sub-race: dark Shadow Dragon. He has all the powers of the original Omega Shenron except he is as powerful as a Super Saiyan 5. Category:Races Category:Magical Category:Dark COUNTERPART Category:Species